Plasminogen activator inhibitor-1 (PAI-1) is a major regulatory component of the plasminogen-plasmin system. PAI-1 is the principal physiologic inhibitor of both tissue type plasminogen activator (tPA) and urokinase type plasminogen activator (uPA). Elevated plasma levels of PAI-1 have been associated with thrombotic events as indicated by animal experiments (Krishnamurti, Blood, 69, 798 (1987); Reilly, Arteriosclerosis and Thrombosis, 11, 1276 (1991); Carmeliet, Journal of Clinical Investigations, 92, 2756 (1993)) and clinical studies (Rocha, Fibrinolysis, 8, 294, 1994; Aznar, Haemostasis 24, 243 (1994)). Antibody neutralization of PAI-1 activity resulted in promotion of endogenous thrombolysis and reperfusion (Biemond, Circulation, 91, 1175 (1995); Levi, Circulation 85, 305, (1992)). Elevated levels of PAI-1 have also been implicated in diseases of women such as polycystic ovary syndrome (Nordt, Journal of Clinical Endocrinology and Metabolism, 85, 4, 1563 (2000)) and bone loss induced by estrogen deficiency (Daci, Journal of Bone and Mineral Research, 15, 8, 1510 (2000)). Accordingly, agents that inhibit PAI-1 would be of utility in treating conditions originating from fibrinolytic disorder such as deep vein thrombosis, coronary heart disease, pulmonary fibrosis, polycystic ovary syndrome, etc.
WO 99/43654 and WO 99/43651 describe indole derivatives of formula I as inhibitors phospholipase enzymes useful in preventing inflammatory conditions.
    WO 99/50268 and WO 00/32180 disclose substituted indolealkanoic acids of formula (I) useful for the treatment of diabetic complications and reducing serum glucose and triglyceride levels.
wherein: A is a C1-C4 alkylene group optionally substituted with C1-C2 alkyl or halogen,    Z is a bond, O, S, C(O)NH, or C1-C3 alkylene optionally substituted with C1-C2-alkyl, R2, R3, R4, and R5 are independently hydrogen, halogen, nitro, C1-C6 alkyl, OR, Sr, S)O)R, S(O)2R, C(O)NR2, phenyl, heteroaryl, phenoxy, or a group of formula (a); Ra is H, C1-C6 alkyl, fluoro, or trifluoromethyl; and Ar is aryl or heteroaryl.
EP 0655439 describes 5,6 fused ring bicyclic compounds including indoles, benzofurans, and benzothiophenes corresponding the general formula (I), below, as platelet aggregation inhibitors.

U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,360 describes tetrazolylphenyl-substituted heterocycles of formula (I) as angiotensin II inhibitors.
wherein: R1 is —COOH, —S(O)3H, —PO3H2, —C(O)NHSO2R8, or 5-tetrazolyl; R2 is H —OH, —OAc, halogen, C1-C4 alkyl, or C1-C4 alkoxy; R3 is substituted benzimidazole, indazole, or indole (e); R6 is (CH2)pR1, CONH(1-4C alkyl), CONH(1-4C trifluoroalkyl), R7 is C4-C9 alkyl, C4-C9 trifluoroalkyl, C4-C9 alkenyl, or C4-C9 trifluoroalkeny; R11 is hydrogen, C1 to C4 alkyl, halogen, or (CH2)nphenyl.
WO 9748697 describes substituted azabicyclic compounds including indoles, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indoles, and benzimidazoles of formula (I) for the treatment of conditions ameliorated by the administration of an inhibitor of tumor necrosis factor.
wherein: A is a five-membered aza heterocycle; B is a six membered aza heterocycle or an optionally substituted benzene ring; Z1 is bond, O, S, NH; A1 is bond, C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenylene, or C2-C6 alkynylene; R1 is hydrogen or optionally substituted C1-C4 alkyl, lower alkenyl or lower alkynyl; R2 is hydrogen, alkenyl, alkyl, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulphonyl, alkylthio, aryl, arylalkoxy, arylalkylsulphinyl, arylalkylsulphonyl, arylalkylthio, aryloxy, arylsulphinyl, arylsulphonyl, arylthio, —CN, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenoxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyloxy, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyloxy, heteroaryloxy, —OH, —SO2NR4R5, —NR4SO2R5, —NR4R5, —C(O)R5, —C(O)C(O)R5, —O(C═O)NR4R5, —C(O)OR5, —O(C═O)NR4R5; R3 is carboxamide, acyl, substituted alkenyl, substituted alkyl, acylamino, oximino, alkynyl, ketomethyl, aminoalkyl, sulfonylmethyl, sulfinylmethyl, CF2OR, alkylamino, alkoxy, alkylsulfanyl, sulfinyl, acyloxy, sulfonyl, OCF2R, azo, aminosulfonyl, sulfonylamino, or aminooxalyl.